Wings of Healing Sacrifice
by Kurai Eymru
Summary: They returned and are ready for a fight, and this time they cannot lose. Sequel to Broken Wings of the Fallen, The Story Continues!No Pairings as of yet, Rated T to be safe


_Kurai - Wow I didnt think it would take this long to get the sequel going anyways It's here everyone! Fans of Broken Wings of the Fallen I give you Wings of Healing Sacrifice! Krad is up to something and along with someone else (anyone read the Manga? ha you'll know who I am talking about) Anyways sorry if the first chapter is short but please enjoy, and if you havent read Broken Wings of the Fallen_ **go read it**_ before this one!_

_Disclaimer - I dont own DNAngel, Only the Manga the DVDs and this story!_

* * *

Wings of Healing Sacrifice

Sequel to Broken Wings of the Fallen

Part One – A New Beginning

Snow drifter up into the night sky, landing in a different place then before the blue silver light of the moon gleamed gently on the lake's surface unfrozen and warm the grass was green as it rimed the lake along with the leaves on the trees. Unlike ever were else the lake was a place like summer. Red wings gave it a warm fiery atmosphere along with red hair and crimson eyes that stared at the calmness of the lake. How long has it been? A few months maybe, he hadn't even been in this place a year and yet he seemed like it had been an eternity since he last saw his friends and family. He sighed and closed his eyes. He really missed everyone and he was searching to find a way back even if it meant he had to be nothing but a spirit, or an endless existence like Dark and Krad. He would give everything to see them again.

_'Your willing to give up everything?'_

Daisuke jumped he knew that voice….

_' I can bring you back….'_

Daisuke shook his head trying to get rid of the voice. He would find his own way but he really wanted to see everyone again, he didn't know what to do. It seemed the voice sensed his confusion.

_'If you agree or not it doesn't matter I need you here…'_

The last part of the sentence was a too quiet to here but Daisuke didn't have time to ask what he said or what was going on. Soon enough as the voice faded pain coursed though his body like electricity and it felt like fire was being poured into his mouth. Soon enough his vision failed. The last thing he saw was the moon shining on the lake and snow falling. Daisuke Niwa vanished from the world of unknown.

**- Back in the World of Reality –**

The crystallize orb glowed with a white color turning into red. A sinister smiled appeared on the one who held it.

"_Well, well my plan worked better then I thought…don't you think Satoshi-sama?"_

_'_. . .your plan wont work Krad!_'_

_"The Griffon's Treasure says different…I told you I could get Daisuke…"_

_'_You killed Daisuke! Remember? Or has your memory failed you?_'_

Krad just laughed it might be true for Satoshi, but for endless existence like himself Daisuke was just in a place no human/animal will ever be permitted to go. A place were endless existences were welcomed when sealed away.Krad couldn't wait to put his plan in action.

"_Soon Dark and Daisuke…will never return and I will have complete control over this body."_

Dark yawned as he placed his head against the cool glass of the window. Things haven't been the same lately. Sure he had been out stealing like usual but his days seemed boring without Daisuke around. His stealing times where earlier then most, sometimes striking at noon so Risa couldn't try to win his heart. Still it was fun enough to bug Daisuke at school then be locked up in a house and wearing a disguise. The disappearance of Daisuke was brushed off as Emiko said he went to live with family abroad and wont come back for a few years. Sure his friends where a bit devastated but now and then they would come by just to say hello. Riku was let in when Dark wasn't in disguise she figured out Dark stayed with the Niwa's a few days after Daisuke disappeared. Both would chat happily and both would usually find out something new about Daisuke. It seemed like life would always be like this, hearing the news come on he turned his attention to the TV.

"Admitted to the museum is an art work called the Griffin's Treasure, the donator is unknown."

Dark perked up as the news woman continued something was odd about that artwork. Suddenly Emiko decided to come in.

"I already sent the warning note Dark, so don't get over excited you steal it at 10 p.m. tonight"

"Me over excited? Come now Emiko when was I over excited"

She gave him an evil smile

"A few seconds ago that gleam in you eye says a lot.."

Dark laughed a bit, and got up.

"Alright…I'll get ready for tonight…"

* * *

_Kurai -Yes! It's done it's done, I hoped you enjoyed it and please dont flame me! I know it's not the best story in the world so deal with it. Anyways thanks for reading and reviews are a readers best friend! and I'll get to writing the second chapter ah I might be awhile because I have to get Solar Flare (my Manga) and Blood Type: Gold going again so please be patient with me thanks guys!_

_Quote For the Chapter:_

_"How can I change when the it's world thatstays the same?"_


End file.
